Lorraine
by Lov3good
Summary: "Abusing the servants again, Arthur?" Cause that's what Arthur always did, right?
1. Not Falling For His Woes

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Merlin. Except Lorraine and the other characters you don't recognise._

_A/N: So before you say anything. This will not be a re-write of the Merlin episodes but then with an OC added to the story line. No, I want to focus on the things we didn't get to see during the episodes. Certain events and things that did not happen and are the creation of my imagination. So with that said I hope you guys will like the first chapter of Lorraine. I love to hear from you guys._

_There will not be any Guinevere and Arthur love. If the tv series can tamper with the legend then so can I. And this is what I am going to do. So enjoy!_

_P.S This story is dedicated to my dear friend Shannon. For introducing me to Merlin in the first place and sharing Bradley James with me. I know that you got dibs because you saw him first. But I'm older! Hopefully that counts for something :P Otherwise we'd have to settle with Bradley being public property!_

**Not Falling For His Woes **

"Abusing the servants again, Arthur?" I stood from a safe distance as I quirked one of my dark eyebrows; my eyes set on the tall, broad blond. His firm arms crossed across his chest as he eyed me down with his pale blue eyes. I narrowed mine with a vengeance. A boy, fifteen summers perhaps, stood on the other side, his hands holding a shield, a tremor wracking his frame every now and then, as several knifes had penetrated the thick wood. I let out an exasperated sigh. It was obvious what was going on. Arthur always saw the need to practice knife throwing whenever was possible. And that meant, he used the servants for this sick habit of his.

"Ah! Lorraine." He exclaimed. "How unfortunate it is to see _you_ this early in the day." I scowled at his jest and pursed my lips tightly. Feeling somewhat self-conscious as his eyes skimmed over my appearance. I let out a sharp sigh. "Besides." He continued. His voice booming. "What I do with _my_ servants, is my business. No need to worry your pretty little head about it."

"Your lack of a conscience never surprised me!" The corner of my lips pulled down at his ignorance. He surely couldn't be serious about this.

"Honestly, Lo!" Arthur said good-naturedly. An arrogant smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "It's just a bit of fun."

"At someone else's expense." I pointed out. "Really Arthur. I can't imagine how much fun that would be!" I tilted my head to the side.

"You can't!" He shot me a grin. "You've always been an uptight little spoiled brat!" I narrowed my eyes at his remark. It was not a secret that the two of us didn't always get along. Unlike Morgana, I didn't need to oblige the formality to _like_ him.

"Unlike _you_." I retorted. "I never saw the fun in torturing others. Now let him go!" I ordered him tightly. "I mean it, Arthur!" I continued. "Let him go!"

"Or what?" Arthur challenged. He took a step forward and to my surprise I realised that we had attracted the attention of the people that occupied the courtyard. The castle stood high on its pedestal behind me. Its majestic glory shining in the faint sunlight. Despite it being summer it was remarkably cold for this time in the season. A breeze pulled me back to earth and I found myself looking around, catching the eyes of the towns people as they eyed us curiously. Oh honestly? You'd think they'd be used to this by now!

"Just let him go!" I repeated, my voice a tad softer in tone. I moved to the boy, fully intending to grab hold of the shield and tell him to go when suddenly a sharp sound flew past me. A surprised gasp escaped my throat and I turned around, my eyes wide, when I realised that another knife was now piercing the thick wood of the shield. One that wasn't there before.

"You idiot!" I exclaimed furiously. Anger pulsed through my veins along with the shock. "You could've hit me!" I pointed out. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I can _aim_, Lorraine." Arthur scoffed. "Really, your lack of trust in my abilities insult me."

"That's not the point!" I stammered. My chest heaved with the pent up frustration and I spun on my heel. "You'll hear of this." I informed him. I was already looking forward to the lecture Uther would give Arthur when I'd tell on him.

"What?" I turned my head, my feet still moving on their own accord. Arthur looked slightly miffed and I felt euphoric that I had put that expression on his face. "You going to tell on me again? You do realise I'm his son!" I stopped walking and watched Arthur, waiting for him to see if he would catch the bait. "He values my opinion much more than yours."

"We'll see about that." I finished. "But do carry on, Arthur! I would love to give Uther another example about how you bully your servants." Our eyes met for a brief second before he caved.

"Fine!" He exclaimed. He raised his arms in the air. His maroon tunic creasing with the movements of his limbs. "I'll practice somewhere else." The corner of my lip trembled with the hidden laughter. He turned on his heel and trotted out of the courtyard. Most certainly looking for another victim. I let out a sigh.

I most definitely did not agree with his mannerisms and his attitude towards the people. In particular the weaker men. Just because he was this tough, strong save-the-world kind of type didn't mean he was allowed to do anything he wanted. Especially not since he was the son of the king. He shouldn't give a bad example. He was being a bad role model. I frowned and turned towards one of the alleys and trotted through it before arriving at the broad market place.

The familiar scent of mud, several herbs penetrated my nostrils, and despite its odd mixture of fragrances I was completely at ease here. It had been four years since I had come to Camelot. Brought by my father Phillipe de Harnois. He was fatally wounded and blew his last breath here. He had asked Uther to keep me in Camelot as long as I would desire. And before I knew it four years had passed and I was still here. I had always been taken with the practice of healing and Uther had asked Gaius, the court physician, to take me as his apprentice. Gaius had accepted and here I was.

I ascended the stairs that lead to Gaius's chambers and knocked on the wooden door before opening it. I could see Gaius's form as he slowly descended the slightly fickle ladder. His sturdy frame far too big for that little thing. He turned his head as he saw me enter the room.

"Lorraine." The deep timbre of his voice soft and mellow. "There you are. You're a bit late today." He noticed and I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Gaius." I apologised. "I got held up."

"By whom?"

"Arthur." I sneered his name as if it was a disease. "He was bullying the servants again." A knowing smile crossed Gaius's face and he nodded gravely before putting his feet on the floor. I had to admit it. It felt better seeing him on a flat surface again. In my eyes Gaius was too old to be climbing ladders in the first place. I crossed the room after closing the door behind me and sat down on the chair near the table.

"You know, Gaius." I said after a brief moment of silence. "I honestly can't see Arthur as the future king." I turned my eyes to Gaius. "For someone of age he can be incredibly immature. I mean, it's not just the bullying, although I do think that is an issue he needs to address." I crossed my arms. "He is not cut out for the job in general. Have you seen the way he talks to people?"

"Then what do you suggest?" Gaius asked and for some reason I wasn't quite sure what to think of the smile that adorned his wrinkled face. "After all, Arthur is the king's son and whether you like it or not he will be King of Camelot one day." I scrunched up my face in distaste.

"Not _my_ king." I muttered lowly.

Gaius laughed. "Oh certainly my dear. I'm sure even you will not be able to find a way to avoid that." He shook his head slightly before walking to one of the shelves, buried beneath heavy books. "Now, do you mind to pick up some herbs for me? I have a feeling we will be needing them for tomorrow's draughts." Gaius pressed a small parchment in my hands. "Here, I made a list. Be certain not to forget the Patchouli. It seems that people are early catching a cold this year." I nodded and grabbed the purple satchel, filled with coins.

"Will do, Gaius." I assured him and he brushed me off quickly.

"Oh, before I forget." Gaius turned around again. "Be certain to avoid the courtyard. I fear there will be another execution today." I grimaced and nodded.

"I was hoping I had missed that." I told him honestly. Knowing he was talking about the Collins boy. Uther had ranted during dinner last night and Morgana and I merely kept quiet. Never interrupting him once, since we knew that it would be futile anyways.

Uther's hatred towards magic blinded him in many ways. And I knew I wasn't the person that had the courage to stand up against him. Yes, I voiced my thoughts when necessary. But I wasn't qualified to tell the king how to rule his kingdom. As a matter of fact, I wasn't even allowed to question his judgement. After all, I was merely a guest in Camelot. A permanent one, mind you. But a guest nonetheless. I wouldn't be able to get away with things like Morgana or Arthur. But at least I never felt the urge to try and get away with anything.

I left Gaius's chambers, the parchment with the ingredients in my hand when suddenly I bumped into a tall solid wall. I let out a startled gasp and quickly steadied myself again. I craned my neck to see a mop of dark hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They adorned the abstract face of the owner of those eyes and I found myself somewhat speechless.

"I'm very sorry!" He said quickly putting his hands on my arms and I nodded quickly.

"No, it's alright." I told him and he gave me a smile. As I watched him I realised he was a traveller. His bag slung across his back, his eyes darting all over the place. Trying to see as much as possible in one glance.

"My name is Merlin." He said and he held out his hand. His boyish charms incredibly endearing. I took his hand in mine.

"My name is Lorraine. It's nice to meet you." I said and he smiled again.

"Say, could you tell me where I could find Gaius?" He asked me as he put his hands on the straps of his bag again and I nodded quickly.

"'Course!" I responded. "Just follow that road. You'll reach a courtyard, cross it and you'll be able to find it on your right. You can't miss it." He nodded.

"Thanks." I gave him a smile as he moved along again. Wondering why he would be searching Gaius for?

Slowly the sun reached out to the market place and my thoughts went back to this morning. My feet trotting forward in a steady pattern, gently beating down on the muddy ground. The chatter of people surrounding me but barely any word reached me. My thoughts were more or less preoccupied. And I rather not admit it but I wished it didn't stray back to this morning. After all, it wasn't that interesting what had happened. Nor the way we interacted. Or was it?

I let out a sigh.

Arthur.

_**XXXXX**_

"Lorraine!" Arthur's voice penetrated my eardrums and I mentally groaned. Perhaps I could ignore him. I quickened my pace as I moved through the corridors of the castle when suddenly I could hear another pair of feet behind me and before I knew it my feet were trying to run. But even if I endeavoured a try I wouldn't be able to outrun Arthur. His hand enclosed my arm and pulled me to a stop. He spun me around.

"What?" I hissed, looking at him frantically.

"What was that for?" Arthur asked indignantly, referring to the running I presumed and I rolled my eyes. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes."

"I'm sorry." I retorted. "It seems I have selective hearing." And I tilted my head slightly, my eyes fixated on the tall blond in front of me.

"Or so it seems." Arthur replied back sourly and I narrowed my eyes. Arthur was tall. Not incredibly so, but still tall enough, my head only _just_ reached his chin. I exhaled slowly and crossed my arms in front of my chest. Feeling slightly uncomfortable when his eyes quickly skimmed over the length of my dress.

"Well..." I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped back to my face. "What do you want?"

The usual arrogance was gone from his face when I caught him looking and a slightly blush coloured his cheeks. Something stirred in the pit of my stomach. "My father wanted you to know that there is a banquet the day after tomorrow."He cleared his throat and shifted to his other leg. "And Lady Helen is coming tomorrow. He wants you there." I nodded slowly.

"Duly noted." I told Arthur and he nodded too. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

Arthur glared at me. "Just go and play with your herbs or whatever it is you do!" He mocked and I exhaled sharply.

"And you have fun with your hand mirror, you self-absorbed prat." I retorted and spun on my heel, muttering profanities beneath my breath. Quickly moving away from Arthur.

The next morning I made my way to Gaius's chambers again. He had asked me to escort Merlin for the time being. Let him get used to everything. Merlin was the son of Gaius's niece and I vaguely recalled him telling me that he was coming a few weeks ago. But he hadn't mentioned it afterwards and just like everything else that was insignificant it faded away. But since I accidentally met him, I didn't mind. He seemed like a sweet boy. The way his ears were slightly too big for his head. His sharp blue eyes. His skinny and slightly awkward built came across as endearing and I was looking forward to get to know him. There weren't many people I could truly get along with. Morgana and Gwen being the few I felt comfortable with.

And Arthur.

Well, let's not start with that.

The two of us clashed incredibly so. We were opposites. Him being arrogant and self absorbed, focused on one thing only, which was fighting and how to make fun of the ones who were weaker than him. Him and his stupid rough tough save the world rubbish. I never liked him. Not when we were children and our father's put us together to play. And not when I grew up either. His immaturity being one of the reasons that was a contributing factor along with his lack of a conscience.

I opened the door to Gaius's chambers when I bumped into Merlin again. I grabbed hold of his arms, steadying him as he looked down at me.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully.

"Morning!" He retorted and I could see Gaius behind him mop the floor.

"Ah, Lorraine. You ready to take Merlin on your rounds?" I nodded.

"Marvellous. Merlin why don't you carry her bags, will you?" Gaius asked and I started to protest but Merlin assured me it was alright.

"Well then." I gave Merlin a smile. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way." He held out his hand, motioning me to walk ahead of him. It seemed chivalry wasn't dead after all.

"So where are you from, Merlin?" I asked him as we descended the stairs, coming out on the courtyard. I eyed Merlin from the corner of my eyes.

"Ealdor." He said. Wasn't that in Albion?

"Isn't that in Albion?" I asked him and he nodded. "It seems you're far from home, Merlin. Why the sudden desire to leave?" He shrugged and peered in front of him.

We crossed the courtyard and ascended the stairs, entering the castle.

"I didn't quite belong there anymore." I could hear from the tone of his voice that he wasn't interested in talking about it. And despite my curiosity I decided to let the subject go.

"Well, I'm sure you'll fit in here perfectly." I told him and he shot me a grateful smile.

"I certainly hope so." He told me. "Gaius told me you're his apprentice." I nodded.

"Yes." We moved through the corridors. "I've always been interested in the science of healing. I really want to help. Especially since Gaius is the only court physician and Camelot is a rather big kingdom , he could use all the help he could get. Ah... Here is our first patient of the day." I pulled Merlin to a stop and pulled out a vial from the bag Merlin was carrying. It's yellow contents contrasting in the dark corridor.

"This is for Sir Owain. He is as blind as a bat. Why don't you give it to him while I go to Lady Percevere." I handed him the vial. "Remember to tell him not to take it at once." I told him pointedly and he nodded swiftly as I grabbed another vial. Heading to the opposite room.

We worked through our rounds like this and before I knew it we were done already. Having Merlin here was a great help as we managed to do our rounds in less than half of the time I would've spent had he not been here.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked him.

"Uhh right. Next time, however." His face scrunched up in disgust. "Warn me about Lady Millicent. I never knew she'd be so..." He swallowed thickly and I bit my lip, trying to hold back a chuckle. "eager." Merlin finished and he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"I'm sorry. I never realised she was so deprived of any male contact whatsoever." I laughed. "But it seems you've struck her fancy. I don't think she's going to want anyone else treating her."

"That's just brilliant." Merlin muttered lowly as an embarrassed blush crept up his neck.

"Well, this is the last one." I said as we came to a stop. "Why don't you go back to Gaius and I'll finish up here."

"Oh no, it's alright. I can stay." I shook my head.

"Really, it's fine. You've been a great help." I continued. "Honestly, go!" I insisted and he shot me a grin.

"Thanks." And his footsteps echoed in the corridor. I let out a sigh and knocked on the door.

Five minutes later I was descending the stairs when I saw two knights escort Merlin away. I could see him struggle and I widened my eyes at what I saw. Oh dear, he couldn't be in trouble already. But that's when I noticed Arthur's smug smile as he looked at the scene with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What have you done?" I demanded immediately as I came to a stop in front of him. His knights snickered behind his back. He shot them an amused glance. "What have you done to Merlin?"

"His name is Merlin?" Arthur asked surprised, feigning interest.

"Oh don't be such a moron!" I snapped. "Release him!"

"No." He said simply, turning his pale blue eyes to me. "He insulted the king's son."

"By telling the truth, I presume." I sniffed with disdain.

"Well ye-" Arthur began before cutting himself off, realising what he was agreeing to. He glared at me. "He should be taught a lesson." Arthur stated. "I was merely helping him."

I raised my arm and slapped his arm. "You're an insufferable prat, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur raised his eyebrows at me.

"You've gone mental, woman." I raised my hand again, slapping his arm for the second time.

"Don't call me woman." I tried hitting him again when he grabbed hold of my wrist. His fingers pressing into my skin. I gasped and stared at him.

"Well what do you want me to call you then?" He asked as he bent towards me. His face unnaturally close to me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"I-I." I stammered when suddenly I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. "You're a prick." I hissed and pulled my wrist out of his hand before spinning on my heel, clutching my wrist in my other hand as my thoughts raced to see who could come up with the biggest insult for Arthur. The anger I felt rushed through my veins practically paralysing me but I trotted forwards, not turning around once, giving into Arthur's jests.

"Oh don't be like that Lo!" He called out and I gritted my teeth.

"It's Lorraine!" I snapped. His voice fading away in the background.

_A/N: I know Lorraine sounds like a bit of a wet blanket. But trust me, it'll get better. So please press that button and leave me a nice review :) That's what keeps my stories going!_


	2. You're Sprawled Out Like A King

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing is mine! Merely using my obsession to obsess even more!_

**A/N:**_ So sorry for the long wait. It's over five months :O But anyhow, I guess my muse came back when season three finished. For the people who live in America, it's brilliant so if you're still watching that season I won't say much :P lol! Anyhow, I loved your response. I guess Lorraine did strike your fancy :) Here is the next chapter, still set in the pilot episode, I was thinking of skipping a few just because I don't want to be hung up on the episodes too much ;) Bit of a filler but I still hope you guys will like it and are still interested!_

**_Shannon!_**_ It's official, this story is all yours love ;) _

_Title used from the song **New Heights** by **A Fine Frenzy**_

**You're Sprawled Out Like A King**

"So when will you stop ignoring me?" I could feel Arthur's breath on the back of my neck as he leant towards me. I turned around with a startled expression written all over my face. "It's been over a day now. Surely you cannot hold me accountable for what to Merlin. It was all his doing, love." I narrowed my eyes at the taunting remark and bit my tongue to keep my from snapping. Instead, I forced a smile and turned my back again at him.

I knew that he hated it when I took it upon myself to ignore his very presence. It was the worst kind of insult I could give Arthur and I did that most ardently. The fact he had fought with Merlin at the market again angered me. He was a self-righteous prat that was so eager to prove himself arrogant as much as he could. I doubted he sincerely felt bad about what he did to poor Merlin.

What did it proof anyways, his constant persistence. The fact he was so bent on making me talk again. It shouldn't mean anything to him, so why did it? And what does it proof?

_That he was a determined arse? Yes._

I smiled. Yes that was it. He wasn't used to not getting his way. Uther always granted him everything. The fact I wasn't impressed by his title –though it did intimidate me somewhat- meant he couldn't get away with anything at all. Of course that put a damper on his spirits and Mr. Spoilsport loved putting me down. Remember the way he patronises people, even his knights. I mentally scoffed at him, sending him a minor glance. Through my peripheral vision I could see him raise his eyebrows a bit.

The chatter of the people at the banquet rose till the very ceiling of the Great Hall. Every sound reverberating that sometimes you would catch a sliver of a conversation, not knowing who or what they were talking about.

"_...and there were so many spiders crawling all over-"_

"_...I told her she'd be lucky if she didn't get caught-"_

"_...George, why do you always have to make such a mess while eating, look at your tunic-"_

"I don't understand why you're so upset anyways. Merlin's out of the dungeons, though I wouldn't mind knowing whether he's partial to them-" Arthur continued this chatter throughout the whole banquet, at some point my ears were buzzing with Arthur, Arthur and even more Arthur. Because if there was one thing he loved talking about, -besides humiliating others, would be...Arthur!

Don't snap at him. Do not make a scene, Lorraine. Uther would have your head. But I wasn't quite sure whether I could keep up this charade of ignoring him. I was doing a rather pretty brilliant job at it before. But it was so much easier to ignore him when you have the room to steer clear. Right now, I was cornered by him. And as lovely as that would sound, it truly wasn't. I felt I couldn't breathe with Arthur this near me.

"You honestly think you can keep this up?" He questioned, from my peripheral vision I could see the smirk on his face. I suppose I did reach the end of my rope.

"I will if I must." I hissed at him and then froze. Arthur sent me a triumphant grin and I felt the urge to hit him.

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "And she speaks." I muffled my incoherent cursing and turned my stare back to the Great Hall.

"You're a self-centred prick, Arthur." I muttered at him and Arthur scoffed.

"How many times have you said that already?"

"Probably not often enough because you're still behaving like that." I countered and I crossed my arms over my chest when suddenly the doors opened and I was forced to move to the great table where I would be seated next to Arthur. Another thing I couldn't do anything about.

As Uther introduced the Lady Helen I couldn't help but notice the fact that I was sitting so incredibly close to Arthur. At least I wasn't being smothered right now. I let out a loud sigh as I sat down for the performance. From the corner of my eye I could see Merlin and I gave him a weak smile, one that bordered on the line of being a grimace. He merely chuckled before turning his head back to Lady Helen who had started to sing. I swiftly looked at Arthur and was glad that his efforts had not put our seating position closer than necessary. I let out another sigh and collapsed into my seat, feeling a blanket of fatigue settle over me.

It came swiftly, like a wave, it was gone before I was able to recognise the symptoms. A heavy coat of energy draining words were murmured and I found myself sinking into my seat as the corner of my vision blacked out.

_**XXXXXXX**_

There was something prickling at my sub-conscious and a sudden shake pulled me back where I was. I gasped as my eyes snapped open and I looked at my left, feeling Arthur's hand on my shoulder. There was a sticky substance clinging to our clothes and chair. I let out a shriek realising it were cobwebs. Cobwebs involved spiders and if there was one thing I was truly terrified of it would be spiders. I raised my hands and pulled at the cobwebs, trying to get them off of me. Suddenly the sight in front of me made sense. There, underneath a fallen chandelier was no Lady Helen. There was the mother of the man that had been executed only a night ago. I blinked and got out of my chair, swiftly moving behind it, hiding behind it as Arthur stepped in front of me. Right then she stirred. Letting out a groan before raising the knife near her hands.

Aiming it at Arthur whose face resembled shock.

In a split second my vision blurred as Merlin stepped forward and grabbed hold of Arthur's arm, pulling him out of harm's way as the knife imbedded itself into the chair. The one I was oh so conveniently standing behind. I took another step backwards and glanced at Arthur and Merlin with a shocked expression. Slowly, the whole situation dropped down at me and I raised my hands to my mouth.

Someone just tried to kill Arthur.

I glanced at Arthur who was still staring at the body beneath the chandelier, feeling a sharp tug of concern in the pit of my stomach. Before I knew it my hand had reached out to his arm and I found myself expressing my concern. I wasn't sure what it was, though I had a strong feeling that Arthur, too, was still shocked at what had happened and was only to respond in half sentences.

Or it was the fact that Uther had rewarded Merlin as Arthur's manservant.

"That wasn't really how I had expected the banquet to go." I confessed to Guinevere and Morgana. My handmaid Ilene was ill so I had dismissed her till she had recovered. The three of us were being escorted by guards back to our respectable rooms. Even though I had insisted that they were not necessary since the obvious sign of threat was now gone. But Uther was not one to take chances, hence the fact I lost.

"I can't believe that she actually manage to fool us all." Gwen voiced her thoughts and Morgana murmured an agreement.

"Can't imagine how Arthur must be feeling, knowing that he was a target." I shrugged, there was a nasty feeling still harbouring my stomach.

"I guess it won't change him at all." I responded to that. I hadn't actually meant to say it out loud but when I exchanged looks with Morgana I knew that she knew I was right. "It's Arthur." I continued. "What doesn't hurt him won't change him." Not ever. I let out a sigh.

"I suppose I will see the two of you tomorrow." I said as both Morgana and Guinevere had reached their chambers.

"Sleep well." I smiled as I let the guards escort me further on.

The castle was still bustling with people. I suppose the whole banquet had rather taken its toll when it came to cleaning it all up again. Those cobwebs. I shivered. If there was one thing I would never ever be caught doing, it would be cleaning cobwebs. Anything that had to do with spiders terrified me. No matter whether spiders were present. The thought was enough to rob me of my sleep.

"Thank you." I mumbled to the guards as I entered my chambers. There was a slight chill in the air as a I realised I had left the window open. I quickly closed it and grabbed my cloak. Wrapping it around my shoulders before sitting down in the chair. My desk was still littered with books about herbs and my studies. Never had I thought this night to turn out to be like this.

Though why was I bothered with it that much?

It turned out to be alright. Arthur was fine, Merlin was rewarded a position in the Royal household. Though I reckon he did not truly like that as much as any other would. But at least I would be able to keep an eye on him. Even if it meant seeing Arthur more often. I blinked.

Arthur.

How would he be feeling?

An impulsive feeling took hold of me and I quickly got to my feet, shuffling them till I reached the doors and slipped through the crack. Arthur's chambers weren't truly that far away, the end of the same hall in fact. But for some odd reason the walk there felt to be drawing out. As if I had been walking for ages before I reached his chambers.

As I stood in front of the wooden door I wondered whether I should knock. Or should I just go inside. I decided to go with both. I knocked as I opened the door. Arthur was standing near the window. His room was much more warmer than mine. I blinked.

"Arthur." His name felt foreign today.

"Lorraine." Arthur looked startled and I entered the chamber, shutting the door behind me. "What are you doing here?" I didn't come here often. When the two of us were younger we used to play, but that was always under the constant scrutiny of one of Uther's maids. We were no children though. Much older and perhaps that's why I felt so naked beneath his gaze.

There was no one else to witness it.

"Wondering whether you've abused your new-found power yet." Arthur frowned at my remark and I gave him a small grin before elaborating. "Merlin. I was wondering what you've done to Merlin." Arthur let out a small gust of air through his teeth, shaking his head in the process. I let out a small laugh before resting my elbow against the chair.

"I'm sure Merlin must be relieved to know that you are concerned for him." I nodded quickly at his respond. There was a flicker of something I still had to indentify as something worthwhile.

"I'm sure he must be." I retorted back. "After all, who will now you actually have the consent to make his life miserable." Arthur scoffed.

"Do you truly think that badly of me?" Arthur shot back and somewhere in our banter I realised that he was being serious now. This was no joke to him anymore. I dropped the smile and moved to him.

"I don't know." I admitted honestly. "There are times I would love to wring your neck. But." I cut myself off.

"But?" Arthur insisted. I let out a sigh.

_But I wouldn't want you to change._

"But someone has to keep your ego in check." I recovered. Arthur rolled his eyes but I could see a smile tug at the corner of his lip.

"Let me guess." Arthur responded. "That person would be you."

I laughed. "I suppose you're brighter than you seem."

Silence engulfed us and that's when another hit brought me to my knees. I was in Arthur's room. Alone. My eyes snapped to his and was surprised to see him staring at me. I suppose I wasn't the only one realising the fact that we were in an incredible delicate position.

I suppose it was time for me to pull myself out of this position.

"I'll leave you to it then." I said moving back to the door. "Good night."

My back was turned against him when he responded. "Good night Lo!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Lorraine." I emphasised before shutting the door behind me. I suppose he would never learn as I heard the muffled sound of his laugh.

**A/N: **_So how was it? Worth continuing? Let me know your thoughts cause I love hearing from you!_


End file.
